


Une vie d'omega

by superfanamanga2018



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bathrooms, Jealousy, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfanamanga2018/pseuds/superfanamanga2018
Summary: Sekizan takuya est né oméga, mais le fait d'être de ce genre hélas, dans la société, entraîne forcément des traitements différents, heureusement son petit ami est la pour l'aider, ainsi que son équipe de rugby.





	1. De la primaire au lycée

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà je m'essaie aux histoires alpha /bêta /oméga. Je ne garantis pas un super résultat mais j'espère que cela vous plaira.

~~****~~ _ **La vie d'un omega** _  


_ **  
** _

__Sekizan est né oméga.

Depuis tout petit avant d'aller se faire pister, sekizan était comme tout les autres garçons, personne ne se traité de manière différente. Mais la réalité est bien différent de ce que l'on pense.

Quand le médecin lui as annoncé qu'il était oméga, sa mère et son père l'on regardé, très surpris. 

  


Mais ils ont continué de le traité pareil à part qu'il devait prévoir pour les premières chaleurs. 

Non, c'était les autres qui l'on traité différemment.

  


Au début cela commençait par des regards curieux, surtout étant le seul oméga de la classe. 

Puis cela se mua en quelques choses de plus. Certains professeurs de primaire lui jetter des regards de pitié, l'empêchant de faire certaines choses, quitte à ne pas joué à certains jeux avec les autres. 

S'assurant qu'il ne faisait rien de dangereux, lui rappelant d'être gentil et de ne pas être irrespectueux. 

  


Au début, il ne trouvait pas sa trop dérangeant. 

Mais il compris bientôt ce que tout cela signifiait. 

  


Quand les autres garçons voulait joué a des jeux et que sekizan voulait les rejoindre, ils l'envoyer bouler. Prétextant qu'il est un oméga, et qu'il était trop faible pour joué avec eux. Certains lui disant avec un sourire compatissant qu'un oméga ne joue au jeux sale, qu'il doit rester sage comme doit l'être son sexe. 

Sekizan se retrouvait seul, avec une douleur dans la poitrine. 

  


Au collège aussi sa n'a pas changé, il était souvent seul, car, encore une fois il fut le seul oméga de sa classe. Ce qu'il ne comprenais pas c'est pourquoi dans les autres classes, les omegas s'en sortent mieux que lui. Il sait qu'il est un peu différent des autres, surtout avec ses cheveux rouge, mais les autres arrivaient à se faire des amis.Certe même pour eux le traitement était le même... 

Être un oméga t'interdit de faire des choses, et.            t'impose un chemin créer par la société. 

  


Les élèves ne le regardait que de manières à pouvoir envisager de l'avoir dans son lit. Les seuls fois où on lui parle, ce fut pour lui dire qu'il est "une jolie chose" ou "qu'il serait un bon coup". Que des compliments sur son physique. Les professeurs ne s'occuper pas d'eux quand il y a un problème, une fois, un alpha lui mettait la main au fesses sans son avis dans le couloirs, un prof était en train de passer... Il a juste regardé mais a ensuite juste continué son chemin. 

  


Les omegas ne sont pas traités comme tous le monde. 

  


La société veut que les omegas s'occupe de métier d'enfants et de cuisine, encore plus rester chez eux d'occuper de leurs petits. 

  


Sekizan se mis avec le temps à détester tous ceux qui le traite différemment. 

  


Heureusement cela a changer à partir du lycée quand il a rencontré Hachiouji. 

  


C'était le seul qui l'a traité normalement et aussi le seul qui l'a valoriser sur sa personnalité, en oubliant qu'il soit un oméga. 

  


Puis sa allait de mieux en mieux quand peu à peu, jusqu'en terminale. L'équipe Jinko avait changé entre temps. La première année de sekizan, à part lui et Hachiouji, les autres joueurs df l'équipe ne fessait rien pour l'équipe de rugby. 

  


Ce qu'il ne pensait pas, ce qu'il allait devenir le leader de la meute. 

  


Les autres l'avait choisi, sans prendre en compte son sexe. C'était très rare une meute avec un oméga comme chef de meute un oméga. Généralement se sont des alphas qui domine, avec des bêtas, ils ont tendance à rabaisser les omegas. Ils existe même des jeunes traditionnalistes les considérant seulement comme des objets à revendiquer, ou plus sympathique encore, des machines à chiots. 

  


Cela lui rappelle une histoire en seconde année. 

  


Hachiouji et lui marchait dans les couloirs pour se rendre a l'entraînement de rugby, il avait déjà des mèches blanches et une grande musculature, ils se sont arrêté quand deux gars se met à lui siffler. 

"et ben ! Je savais que l'équipe de rugby était assez mauvais mais je ne pensais pas au points de recruter des omegas ?". 

" Remarque vu le beau spécimen qu'il se traîne, cela vaut le coup". 

  


Sekizan ne bouge pas, blessé par ses paroles, lui rappelant violamment son statut considérer comme inférieur. Il sorte néanmoins rapidement de sa torpeur quand il voit Hachiouji s'apprêtait presque à defoncer l'autre gars. Il attrape la manche de son uniforme, Hachiouji se retourne surpris. 

"Allons nous en !" 

"Mais Sekizan..." 

"S'il te plaît !" 

  


Hachiouji se radoucit, ils s'apprêtait à partir mais une dernière phrase fit craquer le peu de patience qu'il lui restait... 

" Dommage, son cul me donne envie de lui fourrée !" 

Un violent coup de poing fut utilisé au visage du garçon, l'eclatant complètement, l'odeur d'alpha d'hachiouji fut très forte, une odeur empreint de colère et de protection. Un grognement sourd sort de lui. Effrayant l'autre garçon qui emporté son pote complètement assommé. 

  


Quelques instants plus tard, sekizan et Hachiouji rentre dans le local. Sekizan se laisse tomber à genoux contre le mur, la tête caché dans ses mains, les larmes coulant de son visage. Jamais il ne pensait retourner à la réalité aussi violamment. Hachiouji se penche vers lui. 

" Taku..." 

Sekizan ne bouge pas, Hachiouji le prend dans ses bras, le bercant doucement. 

"bébé, je suis la, sa va aller" 

  


Sekizan lève les yeux et regarde Hachiouji, des larmes coulant de son visage, il renifla et dit d'une voix rauque:

" Même ici, je reste un simple oméga..." 

"Ce n'est pas vrai Sekizan, ce n'est qu'un abruti !  

Hachiouji prend les mains de sekizan les caressa t doucement, puis en même temps, il l'embrasse sur le front, la joue et le nez, puis sur le côté de ses yeux pour enlever ses larmes. Sekizan se calme petit à petit. 

  


"Tu est la personne plus genial que j'ai jamais vu, peu importe ce que dit ses connards, tu est mon compagnon !" 

Sekizan sourit doucement, de plus en plus consolé par son petit ami, ils s'embrasse doucement, profitant du baiser. 

" Taku ?" 

Sekizan et Hachiouji regarde vers la porte pour voir matsuo et les autres de secondes Année, ils se mettent à s'approcher de l'alpha et de l'oméga puis à les entourer dans un câlin collectif. 

Ils avaient entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé avec l'autre alpha, qui est toujours à l'infirmerie. 

L'équipe le soutient et refuse qu'il se fassent de nouveaux traité de la sorte à l'avenir. Kamo, le jeune garçon aux cheveux noir se blotti dans ses bras, dans l'équipe, ils étaient les deux seuls omegas, Kamo comprend que trop bien Sekizan, le serrant dans ses bras. 

_****_ ****   


Sekizan sourit chaleureusement, appréciant le câlin et tout en continuant de regarder Hachiouji, ce dernier le sourire aux lèvres. 

**_Fin du chapitre ~~~~_**   


  


  


  


  



	2. Le quotidien a Jinko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit chapitre parlant d'un peu plus de Sekizan et de l'équipe.

** Chapitre 2 **

 

(première année de sekizan au lycée)

(Sekizan n'avait jamais été aussi épanoui depuis son entré en lycée, encore plus depuis qu'il est entré au club de rugby.

La première fois qu'il a rencontré Mutsumi, rien qu'en sentant son odeur, il s'était méfier, pensant encore avoir affaire à un alpha relou.

Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise qu'en il n'evoqua pas une seule fois son statut d'oméga, au contraire le voyant comme un futur grand joueur de rugby. 

Bien qu'ayant refusé plusieurs fois, Mutsumi à continuer d'insister, cela avait quand même fini par titillé sa curiosité et après de multiples tentatives, il avait presque fini par le rejoindre. 

C'était sans compter sur la vue des terminals partant du lycée, alors qu'il été encore très tôt. Sekizan nu pas besoin de comprendre longtemps et avait refusé.) 

 

(retour au présent) 

 

L'équipe de Jinko s'entraîner sous la tutelle du coach, Komori. Ce dernier sonne la fin de l'entraînement, les joueurs s'écroule épuisé, ruisselant de sueurs. Gion, la première année lui par contre, fut encore en forme, bien que les autres joueurs lui dis de se taire, de peur que le coach décide de les faire courir pour sa. 

Tous le monde une fois arrivé au vestiaire se déshabille tranquillement. Chacun parlant de l'entraînement ou d'a quel point le coach peut avoir des entraînements durs. 

Sekizan, en même temps qu'il se changeait, se rappelle en regardant chaque menbres de l'équipe, le chemin parcouru pour changer le club. 

Au début avec seulement lui et Mutsumi, le club était clairement remplit de joueurs pas motivé pour un sou. Étant le seul oméga, le reste n'étant remplit que d'alpha et de beta, se fesait souvent dragué. 

En particulier qu'en il était avec Mutsumi, alors qu'il voulait juste apprendre à jouer au rugby. Des premières et des terminals tentait de le séduire devant Mutsumi. Les alpha faisaient souvent sa qu'en un oméga est dans les parages, histoire de montrer sa domination à l'autre alpha mais aussi d'avoir un oméga en poche. 

Et quand ce n'était pas un, c'était 2 voir 3 alphas qu'ils le collait. Seuls les bêtas reste neutres et plus respectueux. Au début Mutsumi le prenait par la main et l'écart ait des autres avec agacement, non sans jeter un regard noir aux autres. 

Puis un jour Mutsumi craque.

Sekizan s'était beaucoup amélioré et avait déjà une forte musculature. Puis quand il s'entraîner au plaquages avec un Mutsumi souriant. Un alpha de l'équipe s'approche. 

Entre temps, des nouveaux membres comme Matsuo, Hachioji, et bien d'autres avait rejoindre l'équipe. Mutsumi par un moment disant qu'il revient. 

L'alpha s'approchait de Sekizan un sourire dragueur au lèvres, c'était un terminal. Sekizan s'apprêtait à l'ignorer comme d'habitude mais, l'alpha passe sa main sur sa hanche, le rapprochent de lui, Sekizan tenté de le repousser mais l'alpha utilise sa deuxième main pour le maintenir à lui. 

Sekizan néanmoins finit par ne plus bouger à cause d'une forte odeur. L'alpha utilise son odeur pour l' immobiliser, Sekizan sentant la forte odeur se mit à trembler, les yeux écarquillé. L'alpha sourit de plus belle puis, passe sa langue au cou de Sekizan.

Sekizan tremble encore plus fort, cette fois de peur, sentant la langue de l'alpha passait sur son cou est plus précisément sur son gland, Sekizan tente toujours de repousser mais sans le moindre succès. 

Heureusement, Hachioji n'étant pas loin et ayant sentit la forte odeur, se precipite pour aider Sekizan, repoussant brutalement l'autre alpha. 

L'alpha n'ayant pas apprécié cette intervention fait passer une odeur indiquant clairement qu'il est prêt à attaquer de nouveau, hachioji se plaçant devant Sekizan lui faisant barrage. Mutsumi finit par arriver en courant, l'alpha et Hachioji ne put réagir car Mutsumi frappe violemment et directement le visage de l'autre alpha. 

Alerté, tous les autres menbres de l'équipe arrive en voit Mutsumi tenir l'autre alpha par le col pointant son poing comme une menace. Tous le monde en fut choqué, jamais personne n'avait vu Mutsumi aussi en colère. L'autre alpha en fut tout aussi choqué. 

Matsuo s'approche calmement de Mutsumi, se dernier tourne lentement la tête vers lui, son odeur ne diminuant pas. 

"Mutsumi, il y a plus urgent non ?" dit avec un sourire rassurant. 

Mutsumi tourne la tête et regarde Sekizan, ce dernier se tenait dans les bras de d'Hachioji, tremblant violemment et regardant la scène avec peur. Hachioji avait beau faire passer un odeur apaisante, cela ne suffit pas à le calmer. 

Mutsumi se sent mal d'un coup, les omegas sont très sensibles aux odeurs des alphas et des bêtas. Sekizan face à toutes ses odeurs menaçantes avait être dans la peur la plus total. 

Mutsumi arrête son odeur et le change en une odeur rassurante Sekizan lève les yeux, puis se decroche doucement de Hachioji, Mutsumi le prend par la main et l'emmène loin de l'équipe. 

 

(retour au présent) 

 

Sekizan après avoir changé de haut, sent un poids derrière son dos, il se retourne et voit Gion le regard sérieux. 

"Capitaine ! Es ce que nous pourrions nous entraîner encore ?" dit-il avec enthousiasme. 

Sekizan repousse le petit gars en souriant, la première année était une vrai boule d'énergie. D'ailleurs lui et Kamo ne sont plus les seuls omegas du groupe, le grand blond timide Iwashimizu et Orahano la jeune recru se sont joint à l'équipe. 

Sekizan maintenant qu'il avait 3 autres omegas avec lui, il devait en prendre soin. 

Sekizan avait beaucoup pris soin de Kamo, l'aidand dans ses chaleurs, le protégeant des autres alphas et bêtas. Parfois à certains moment, des que l'entraînement fut terminé et que Kamo le voulais, il s'installer à un coin du club puis Kamo dort un moment sur le torse de sekizan, lui-même assis à genoux. Profitant pleinement du repos après un entraînement rude. 

Pour Iwashimizu et Orahano par contre fut plus différent. Iwashimizu avait peur du capitaine au début mais heureusement sa as disparu, Sekizan comme Kamo m'aidait pour ses chaleurs, mais mis à part sa, Iwashimizu à surtout besoin de compliment et d'encouragement. Heureusement Gion semble bien apprécier de l'aider à quoi que se soit. 

Orahano par contre n'a pas l'air à ce qu'on veut s'occuper de lui pour l'instant, ce qui est une bonne chose au final. Bien qu'il a l'air de se tenir près de lui, ne voulant pas trop fréquenter les autres alphas et bêtas. 

Tous le monde fut partit, laissant seuls Sekizan et Mutsumi. 

Sekizan habillé à présent, sent 2 paires de mains entourer sa taille et un baiser se poser sur son cou, Sekizan tourne la tête, souriant chaleureuse. 

"Sa te dit de venir chez moi, ma mère sera ravi de te voir ? "dit il. 

" pourquoi pas"repondit Sekizan en l'embrassent. Mutsumi lui lèche doucement le cou en évitant soigneusement le gland, Sekizan gemit de plaisir. 

Il partent en fermant le club puis marche en se tenant la main. Mutsumi regarde Sekizan et dit... 

" Sekizan, sa te dit qu'on se marries ?" 

**Fin du chapitre 2.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon si je respecte pas trop l'omégaverse je fait de mon mieux.

**Author's Note:**

> Voila voilà, c'était pas hyper génial, mais en même temps, essaie de écrire sur portable--'


End file.
